Nightwing and Thunder
by The Romance Chick
Summary: This is actually from The Outsiders. It takes place at the begining of the series, a few issues after "Graduation Day" My two favorite character get it on because, hell, why not? This is Lemony, so be warned.


I don't own The Outsiders or any of the characters :sigh:. That all belongs to DC comics.

Nightwing and Thunder  
Life was good for Anissa Pierce. She was doing what she loved (fighting bad guys) and getting paid to do it. Could things have gotten any better?.... Well, there's room for improvement in every aspect of life.

Earlier that evening  
The Outsiders filed off of the archer's ship, The Pequad. They were all exhausted from the unnecessarily difficult fight they'd had two hours earlier with the Brain and Monsieur Mallah due to the added surprise of Shockwave. Grace was continuing her harassment of Arsenal that had been going on for the last hour of the ride home. She walked ahead with her back to him.

I'm not criticizing your work, Roy, she said. Her tone sounded exasperated. It was clear though, that she was enjoying herself by getting him mad.

No, it seems to me that you are, replied Roy.

Roy, a.k.a. Arsenal, was not nearly as amused as Grace. In fact, he was no where near being amused unless is was opposite day in Brooklyn and the surly look on his face actually meant All I'm saying, Grace continued, Is that we've been at it for over a month and I'm tired of busting these super nerds! She threw her arms up in frustration. You have to admit that Monsieur Mallah and the Brain, Shockwave and Frock aren't exactly the Mod Squad of villainy.

By now she was getting some support from the other members of the team. She turned around to face Roy. We could at least avoid any more talking gorillas.

Roy brushed past her. Despite all their inane boasting, Mallah and Brain ran a massive weapons trafficking business. We saved lives tonight.Okay, but what about the Calendar man? Plasmus? The Calculator? Punch and Jewelee? Roy, --The Bug-Eyed Bandit? The godamnned Bug-Eyed Bandit? As she said the last part she made an imitation of bug eyes with her index fingers and thumbs in circles around her eyes.

Yeah, that cat was just sad, chimed in Rex, a.k.a. Metamorpho.

In a more passive tone Anissa, a.k.a. Thunder said, I kind of agree with Grace. We're like bounty hunters for the legion of evil dorks.

Unfortunately for Thunder, it was at the moment she spoke that Nightwing had reached the end of his patience. Most of the anger he released was, therefore, directed at her.

That's enough! he shouted. His masked eyes bore into her. Roy is the one with the contacts. He's our source and in charge of gathering our intelligence. I stand by him. His attention then shifted to the rest of them. You guys think its easy pooling tips to locate these people? Do you?! He paused, allowing his anger to seep into all their pores before he continued. More important, every one of those people was in the act of perpetrating a crime. I'm not going to get into a pissing match about where they fall in the hierarchy of wrongdoing. We hunt and catch bad guys, gang. That's the job. You don't like it, there's the door! He finished by pointing in the general direction of the exit even though they were no where near an actual .

By the time Nightwing had finished his little speech, Roy was grinning like a school kid who had the teacher on his side in an argument. They half expected him to stick his tongue out at them and say, So there! Thankfully, he didn't.

Seemingly unwounded, the outsiders, save for Nightwing and Arsenal, walked out of the docking bay.

Thunder asked Grace. He's mad again. We almost went a whole day without him offering to fire us.  
Yeah, well, said Grace in response, I just hope we're not hunting the Ratcatcher and Matter Master next week.

(Back to the present)

So, aside from the numerous verbal lashings and threats of being fired received daily, life really was good. Thunder had fallen in love with her job, that is, after she got over the fact that her dad hated it. and wasn't talking to her. It was an incredible loss for her, and for a while she wondered if she'd made the right decision in joining the Outsiders. Recently, though, she realized that there was truly nothing else in the world she'd rather be doing. Every day when she returned to headquarters with the team, after defeating whichever giant ape or meta human, she felt fulfilled, accomplished and a good kind of ache from where ever she'd been hit particularly hard.

Right now she was having one of those grand moments of appreciation for herself and her body. Everyone had gone out to celebrate the first pay-day, so headquarters was mostly empty. She had purposely waited for everyone to leave so she could take a a shower. She did this not simply because she didn't want to interrupted from the hot water pouring from six different shower heads but also because she was a generally private person and co-ed locker/shower rooms weren't her idea of private, especially with someone as perpetually horny as Roy Harper on the premises.

She had finished washing off all the dirt and grime from the day and was standing naked in front of a full length mirror. She grinned.

_Girl, you are fine!_ she thought to herself. She especially liked the few scars she'd acquired over the past month. Then, from today, there was the horrific bruise on the side of her rib cage.

She wasn't into S&M, but these were all reminders of a job well done, of what it was she loved; being an Outsider.

As with any person, it had taken her years for her to learn to appreciate herself as a full package. Now though, with the added scars, she admired her coffee colored skin and defined curves and repeated, this time out loud, You are fine! Pronounced: f-OI-n After admiring herself for a few more moments she got dressed.

Normally she would have gone out and partied with the others but the money she would have spent clubbing or bar hopping she wanted to spend going shopping tomorrow. When she'd told this to Rex , Grace and Jenny they'd made fun of her. Indigo had thought it a logical decision, then went on about checks and balances but Anissa had already stopped listening to her.

She didn't care that they made fun of her. It was all friendly. She was just a naturally frugal, goal oriented person. It the end it wound be they who'd be sorry when she was sporting that cute leather jacket on sale at Lord of the Fleas. For now, she's just have to settle for ice-cream and a movie on t.v.

Merrily, she made her way to the kitchen. She got there then opened the freezer and found a tub of vanilla bean ice-cream. Mmm! My favorite! she said out loud to no one. She simply ignored the fact that the ice-cream was labeled in red marker **REX'S ICE-CREAM. HAND OFF!** Instead, the label reminded her that Rex always bought sundae ingredients to go with his ice-cream.

As she rummaged through the refrigerator for chocolate, pineapple, strawberries and such, she suddenly heard a distant moan. She closed the door to the fridge and stopped to listen. There it was again! It sounded like a woman. After hearing it again she recognized it as Grace. The fourth time she was accompanied by a masculine moan that sounded a lot like Roy. Anissa's eyes shot wide open at the realization of what they were doing.

Okay! Time for some tunes! she said to herself, out loud again. Their moans got louder. 

Quickly, she flicked on the radio and searched for song loud enough to drown out their fornicating. She stopped when she heard Jet playing Be My Girl then turned up the volume all the way.

As she went about preparing her sundae, she danced around the kitchen in the ridiculous and fancy free way one does when they're alone in their bedroom because there's no one around to see. Then, when Jet was half way through the last verse, she spun around to find Nightwing at the entrance of the kitchen with an amused look on his face. Caught totally unaware, Anissa gasped in surprise then promptly shut off the radio by slamming her fist into it.

She stared at him in utter horror, completely embarrassed that he had seen her acting a total fool. His amusement seemed to grow at her embarrassment.

You've got some seriously hot moves there, Pierce, he said in a sarcastic and smooth tone as he sauntered to the fridge and opened it.  
_  
Damn. That was a deliberate saunter_, she thought. Thanks, Dick, she said in a way that let him know she knew he was kidding, which was particularly difficult since she still felt pretty silly for being caught. It was then she realized she'd almost called him Nightwing. Everyone only called each other by their hero names when they had their costume on or were doing field work. Usually they would take on a different persona on the job than off. With Nightwing though, it was difficult to imagine him doing anything but barking orders or brooding in a shadow, but right now he had most of his costume off, so he was Dick. By most of his costume, what is meant is that he had the bottom half of his Nightwing costume on but from the waist up he wore nothing. An even better indicator that he was Dick rather than Nightwing was that his mask was off; you could see his eyes. Then it hit her. _Was that comedy he just attempted?_

So, why didn't you go out with Rex, Jenny and Indigo? he asked, searching for a lemon Gateraid.

I dunno. Just didn't feel like it. She didn't want to explain her frugal habits and be made fun of again. She went back to her ice-cream. Why haven't you changed yet?

He shut the fridge once he'd found his drink. I had to work off some steam in the training room.I see.

He opened the bottle and took long, continuous gulps. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed for the first time just how amazing he looked without his shirt on. Covered in sweat from his work out, he glistened. Her eyes traveled down from his throat, his adam's apple bobbing as he gulped, down over his chest and abdomen, then to the thin line of hair that lead down into his kevlar suit, hanging loose on his hips for lack of his utility belt.

He stopped drinking for a moment. What's that noise?

Anissa knew he was talking about the distant grunting of Roy and Grace. The reason for the blasting music.

Dick stood still and silent a moment longer before a male smile of understanding appeared on his face. Oooohhh. They're at it again.

Anissa was appalled. Yeah. I almost walked in on them last week.

Her face grew more contorted in disgust. He laughed. You don't see anything wrong with that? she asked.

You do?

He gave a short laugh. I mean, well... SHE'S HUGE!And he's...normal sized.

Dick was seriously not getting where she was headed with this.

she continued, ALL of him is normal sized and ALL of her is HUGE.

She saw the realization in his eyes.

So? Size doesn't always matter! he indignantly retorted.

She gave him an unimpressed look. Yeah. Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that.

He gave her a disgruntled look then continued drinking his Gateraid and she went back to her sundae.

Her tongue slipped out and licked the corner of her lip. She was stealing glances at him again. Without realizing it, she continued pouring an excess of chocolate syrup on her ice-cream.   
With his last gulp he pulled the bottle away from his mouth with a refreshing sound one makes when finishing a cold drink. Anissa gulped, too, because out of no where she'd gotten all hot and bothered by her boss. _But,_ she thought to herself, _ I have to admit, he' pretty fly for a white guy'_.

He wiped his mouth with his wrist then turned his attention back to Anissa. Looking at her snack, he raised an eye brow.

Uh, a little over-board on the chocolate?

Anissa then noticed that she hadn't stopped squeezing the bottle. She put it down before saying, There's no such thing as too much chocolate. He gave her a look of brief contemplation then agreement before reaching into the fridge, retrieving another lemon Gateraid. she continued, You should talk. Those Gateraids might as well be labeled liquid sugar'.

The expression on her face seemed to say _I'm right, so don't fight me_. It came across more flirtatious than she had intended. He countered with an equally flirtatious look of, _Oh, we'll see_.

Dick threw the empty bottle into the recycling bin and took the anther one with him. he said, I'd better go shower before I stink up the place. Later.

He turned to walk away but froze mid step, as if suddenly realizing something. He turned back around and eyed the tub of ice cream on the counter. A sly look crossed his faces; he leaned his weight onto the counter, supporting himself with one hand and putting the other hand on his waist. Anissa gave him a questioning glance.

That wouldn't happen to be Rex's ice-cream, would it? She gave him a blank stare, refusing to admit to the truth of behind his statement. His grin smile grew a little bigger. I won't tell him, but you owe me a favor. With that, he walked out of the kitchen. _No. Not walked. Sauntered_.

She hoped now she'd be able to get back to her sundae.

When she had finally finished her sundae it ended up being two scoops of vanilla bean and chocolate chunk, topped with pineapples, strawberries, oreo crumbs, m&m's, a banana and whipped cream, all surrounded by a moat of chocolate syrup, with a cherry on top. It was a masterpiece of dairy. Anissa wished she could take a picture of it.

With her most perfect snack in the history of mankind, she sat herself in front of the plasma t.v. in the Rec. Room and began to channel surf. She stopped when she saw one of her favorite movies playing.

She had been watching for about twenty minutes or so when she smelled Irish Spring soap and Herbal Essences shampoo. The only person who would possibly use the combination of those two products was Dick. She turned around and saw him in the shadows, leaning against the door frame.

Do you ever just walk into a room, or do you like for people to guess you're there?Guessing always makes things more fun. He had a cocky smile on his face.

Now that's a bit of a generalization. She turned back around and resumed watching her movie.

He came up behind the couch. Mind if I join you?Take a seat, she said, gesturing to the space on the couch.

He leapt swiftly over the back of the couch and landed beside her. Spotting the half eaten bowl of ice-cream he asked, Can I have some?I'm done with it. Knock yourself out.

Before the words had completely left her mouth he'd taken his first bite. Oh God. You were right, he said in a muffled voice because his mouth was filled with ice-cream.

About what? Anissa turned her head and saw him with a groggy, pleased look on his face.

There's no such thing as too much chocolate. That said, he took the can of whipped cream she'd brought with her from the kitchen and put a mountain of it on the remaining ice-cream. She tried to hide her laughter but he heard her. 

She smiled and shook her head. 

He didn't pursue the matter and watched the movie with her, eating spoonful after spoonful. After five minutes of silence he asked, So, what exactly are we watching?

She looked at him in horror for her second time that night. The Replacements. Haven't you ever seen it?No. Is it any good?It's only the second greatest football movie ever!I take it you're a fan.Oh yes.If this is the second, what's the first greatest movie ever?Hn. I never took you for a sports movie kinda' gal.And I never took you for an ice-cream sundae kinda' guy.You mean there are people who don't like ice-cream sundaes? That sly smile was back on his face.

She looked at him for a moment. Grayson, you are something else.

He wiggled his eye brows. I know.

Anissa couldn't hold it in any more. She exploded with laughter. She laughed so hard that her eyes started to tear. By the time she calmed down her stomach was in pain. Dick had a very pleased look on his face.

Now I need to use that one at parties, he proclaimed.

Where did you come from? she asked, still laughing a bit.

What do you mean?I mean, what's up with Fearless Leader wearing pajamas, eating ice-cream, watching t.v., being funny and being normal?! The look on his face was perfect confusion. It's just that I've never seen you in this context. Getting to know you is new and kind of fun for me.

There was a beat of silence. He still looked confused. You don't think I'm normal?

She burst into hysterics again.

She was laughing so hard that this time she fell off the sofa. She didn't care that she looked even more ridiculous now than she did in the kitchen. You see? she said when she could speak. I didn't know you were this funny!

He looked a little less confused , but more sad. Not that any of us who put on spandex and run head first at the Joker are, but you really don't think I'm normal?I do now. She tried not to laugh any more now that she knew he was serious but laughter still tainted her reply.

She smiled and looked at him as if for the first time, for this indeed was the first time she had ever really seen Dick Grayson. He looked less sad now, understanding what she meant. It's just that I'm so used to seeing Nightwing, and he's such a different person. She climbed back onto the couch and kneeled, facing him, I don't think I've actually talked to Dick' until today. On this team only you and I wear disguises. I mean, Grace and Rex don't even wear costumes. The rest of us don't change much in personality while fighting, but you really change into someone else when you put on that mask. It's easy to forget there's flesh and blood beneath it all. Seeing you like this is very refreshing.Like what? Vulnerable? he snapped. He didn't like what she was implying.

she said, ignoring his tone.

He took a moment to take in everything she'd said then turned toward her body to speak. I see what you mean, he said, this time in a much calmer voice. I'm sorry for the way I am to you guys sometimes. Like earlier to day like when you guys were criticizing Roy. By the way, I'm sorry for going off on you. You were just right there, but that's no excuse. The point it, you guys were right and I said so to Roy after you all left. I get in drill instructor mode because as a team, we're so raw. We're finally becoming fluid and getting in tune with each other. I just want us to be good at what we do.

The original idea in the recruiting for the Outsiders was that we wouldn't mind putting perfect strangers in the line of danger. But I can't help knowing, deep down, that over the past month I've grown to care for all of you guys. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Now his tone seemed tired, sincere and still slightly sad, not by what Anissa had directly said, but by the memories it brought to mind.

_Gosh_, she thought, _This conversation got really heavy really fast._ She knew he was thinking of the death of Donna Troy. It had only been a few months ago that he lost one of his closest friends in the world. She didn't want to bring it up but she had to say something to interrupt the uncomfortable silence. You don't trust Indigo.

He looked her straight in the eye. Not in the least. He thought for a moment. In fact, I asked Roy to create some safe guards on her. He's probably doing that now.Umm...I'm not too sure that's what he's doing _right_ now, she reminded him.

Oh yeah. A smile briefly appeared on his face. He went back to staring at the couch.

Allowing herself to be a little bold, she reached out and cupped his face in her hand. He looked at her blankly. Gently, she rubbed her palm against his cheek. With her other hand she took another spoonful of ice-cream and held the spoon to his mouth, telling him to eat it, in a maternal sort of way. He complied and opened his mouth, closed it when the spoon was in and swallowed. A smile of appreciation took the place of his sad expression. Anissa smiled too,and wiped the bit of whipped cream at the corner of his mouth with her thumb. Sitting a little closer together then turned back to the t.v. and finished watching the movie. Dick continued eating the rest of the ice-cream.

The movie finished about an hour later with Anissa and Dick in better spirits. It finished with its happy ending in a guy-get's-the-girl-team-wins-the-game sort of way, as any good sports flick should. After each touchdown, kiss, or particularly fantastic part of the movie, Anissa threw her arms in the air and let out some exclamation of joy. Each time she did this, Dick looked at her as though she was a very odd duck, but she didn't care. By now she felt comfortable enough around him to be a dufus.

Once it ended, Dick grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. By now it was one in the morning, so there were mostly infomercials and obscure history documentaries playing.

You enjoyed that movie way to much, he said.

No! You didn't get into it in the right way.Come on! It wasn't _that_ bad.No, it wasn't. But you really liked it. A lot. I don't know. I guess I'm just still in shock that you like sports movies.Yeah. My dad got me into them when I was little.

At that moment she was smacked in the face by reality. Life was NOT great. She missed her dad and was angry that he wasn't speaking to her. She had been trying to deny it for a while but she couldn't suppress it any more.

Dick saw the way she retreated into herself after that statement. Are you okay? he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She was silent for a moment. I guess.

Even if he hadn't been trained by the world's greatest detective he would have been able to tell that she was in no way okay but didn't want to push the subject any further than she would let him. He still wanted to know what was the matter. Do you want to talk about it?

She looked up at him with grateful eyes. That's sweet of you Dick, but I don't want to unload my problems on you. That's not fair. he said, now wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way, I know I don't want to admit it to myself, but I want to be more than your leader. I want to be your friend. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you.

There was a beat of silence between them. She inhaled deeply.

It's just... she began, then paused, wondering if she should really tell him. _Oh, what the hell_. It's just I feel like no one would understand. She stared at her hands in her lap, finding it difficult to continue.

Understand what?Well, you might be able to. She looked up at him. His eyes beckoned her to continue. It's this whole secret identity thing.

His eyes lit up and he squeezed her a bit. Honey, you are talking to the right person. Here. He laid her down on her back, her head in his lap, like an extremely familiar psychologist. Tell me everything.

So she did.

For the next straight half hour she told him about the giant fights she'd had with her father, about her doubts regarding joining the Outsiders, about the difficulty of living her two lives, about how it was impossible to date and how there was no one to talk to about her issues because no one (besides him, she hoped) would understand.

The whole time, he listened silently. He started absentmindedly playing with the seam of her loose fitting tank top. It fell just above her navel. As she finished talking, his hand let go of her top and and spread over the skin of her stomach. She looked up at him in a way that indicated she felt what he was doing. He suddenly realized the rather intimate way in which he'd been touching her and took his hand away. He slung his arm over the back of the couch in a seemingly casual way but was far to obvious and out of character of anything he would ever do. She knew he was just doing it to not touch her again. She rolled her eyes. _And it's a shame. That actually felt kind of nice_.

she said, Do I sound like a thoroughly troubled individual?Oh yes. The men in white coats should be here any minute.

With a sigh of frustration she sat up and pushed herself away from him. he said, moving closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, I think you just need to let things work themselves out. They will, trust me. I've been there. As he spoke he began to massage her neck. And you need to unwind! he went on, noticing the knots in her muscles. Are your muscles usually this tight?Only after field work.Here. Lie down again. No, the other way. Let me work these knots out.

She complied and lay down on her stomach. Wow! Psycho therapy and a massage. This is cheaper than a spa!Quit the sarcasm; that's my job. Just be quiet and let me be nice before I change my mind.Right. I forgot you need to crawl back into your coffin before sunrise.Very funny. I'm not that irritable, am I?You can be pretty, darn cranky.Sorry about that.You already apologized. Concentrate on those hands of yours. _Ah, yes, your hands!  
_  
Yes, M'am!

He thoroughly massaged her neck, shoulders and upper back. He found he wasn't able to reach well enough from the angle in which he was sitting. Do you mind if I just..., he began to ask.

Do whatever, she said, feeling him move.

She was thrown a little off guard when she felt his weight settle on her thighs as he straddled her. She grew more comfortable though, as he continued kneading her musses into relaxed state.

His hands massaged her lower back and her sides, including where she'd been hit. Her quick intake of breath as she winced didn't get past him.

Are you hurt here? he asked in a quiet voice as not to disturb her calmness. Gently, he passed his finger tips over her side, prodding for injury.

It's just bruised pretty bad.You sure?Dick, I just finished premed. I think I'd know if I was hurt.No need to get cranky' as you put it.

Anissa grumbled a bit under her breath but closed her eyes and went back to being relaxed and clam as her massaged her. She had to admit that her body hadn't felt this good in a long time. She decided that he was a very talented masseuse. Her mind began to wander to other things but she was brought back to the present when she felt Dick's torso spread over most of her body as he reached to rub her arms, stretching them up and over her head. She could hear and feel his breath on the back of her neck and it was (she was ashamed to admit) extremely arousing. She hadn't been with a man in too long and here was one laying right on top of her who was pushing all the right buttons.

_Maintain you control,Anissa_, she said to herself. _What you're thinking is not going to happen. With this guy least of all. He's your BOSS!_

She felt him move lower on her body then felt his hands slide firmly over her bottom and the back of her thighs. At this her eyes shot open. The movement of her eye lids was simply reflex because his touch had actually nearly paralyzed her in shock.

Your legs feel like they might be sore, too, he said in the same quiet voice as before.

Did you stretch at all when we got back? She tried to make sure her voice wouldn't crack before she continued. I just went straight for the shower.You know you can hurt yourself like that. Come one, he said as he flipped her over and lay her on her back. The look on his face was something she couldn't place. His eyes were down cast as though he were concentrating very hard, but his boy seemed slaked, hunched, as if he were falling asleep. He gently spread her legs apart and knelt between them. I'm going to do this slowly. Tell me if it hurts, he said.

She couldn't help registering how that moment could be misinterpreted in so many ways if someone walked in, heard what he'd said and saw how they were positioned. Okay, there weren't SO many conclusions one could come to, but there were a few BIG ones.

As he said he would, he slowly began to bend her leg at the hip, keeping the rest of it straight as he did so; one hand on the back of her knee and the other on her ankle. Bending it a little didn't feel so bad, but he began to push farther. She gasped as her knee met her chest and he held it there with his own chest, his whole body pressing down. Anissa squeezed her eyes shut and clutched at the cushions as he held her down.

Does it hurt? he asked, lessening the pressure.

she replied, gasping for air. It doesn't. Press harder.

He immediately reapplied pressure. In truth, it very nearly did hurt, however it was more of a relieving strain one should have after strenuous activities. It felt good, like her scars.

As Dick unstretched her leg, she let out a huge sigh. She gasped again though, when he took the same leg and pushed it back in the same manner. Instead of using both hands to push, he used one and the other to hold down her other leg. Once he'd pushed her leg to a certain point he heard her cry out.

Do you need me to stop? he asked urgently, concern in his voice.

She gasped again. Press harder.

Her leg went back a few more inches. He held it there, giving her muscles time to adjust, then pushed further. He did this a few times until her foot was touching the cushion she was resting her head on.

She breathed deeply from the strain. She could feel him breathing deeply, too. His heavy breaths rushed across her neck as he exhaled. His face was close to her since he was (as before) leaning his whole body, gently, down on the back of her leg. With each of his breaths Anissa could feel his chest move against the back of her thigh.

He then lowered her leg and repeated the process with her other leg. Each time she felt him stop pushing on her, she would take in a huge breath. At this time is when he would exhale. The fell into a back and forth pattern of breathing that became very hypnotic and relaxing to her.

In the state of relaxation, she sunk further into the couch. The knee between her legs pressed a little harder against her. She didn't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but she tried to ignore it. Desperately, she clawed at the couch with one hand. She could then register nothing but his hot breath on her neck, and his body against the back of her leg, and the hardness pressed against her thigh. Without even thinking (for at this point her mind had no control over the actions of her body) she reached up, running her hand down his side, then cupped his bottom and pulled him to her tightly. He rocked against her with an audible moan

His moan knocked her back into orbit. _Wait! REWIND!_ screamed her mind (which had started working again, for the time being). She thought she had been fantasizing, but realized it was actually happening when she looked up at him and saw a look of total terror written on his face. He then turned bright red and leapt off her and started apologizing.

Oh my God! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking! I mean, I know what I was thinking , it's just I don't know why I did it. What I did...! I mean...I... I didn't mean to... I just-!

When he jumped off her, the momentum of her leg swinging down sat her in an upright position. She then sat, staring at him as he rambled on and on, trying desperately to apologize. It was quite a sight; seeing a grown man reduced to a stammering idiot, especially if that man was usually the tough, cool, and menacing Nightwing. Anissa knew she had to stop him before he fell to pieces.

she said loudly, above his babbling. He turned to her, still looking very embarrassed, though his blush had faded.

he asked, dead-pan serious, a little annoyed that she'd interrupted his ranting.

He sat down, facing her. He breathed deep and closed his eyes. Now, just stay still. With that, she took his face in her hands, pulled him toward her and kissed him.

Instantly, he tensed up, but she persisted. She tangled on of her hands in his hair and gently scratched his scalp. pulling her own body against him, she just barely pressed her breasts to his chest. Her ministration soon parted his lips, allowing her entrance to his mouth. Carefully, curiously, she played with his tongue.

He started to respond to her. First, with his own tongue and lips, kissing her back. Then with his hands, cautiously moving to caress her back. At this, she straddled his lap. Dick reached for the back of her head, pushing her into the kiss, making it grow deeper.

Anissa let her hands wander over his body, touching those muscles she had admired from afar; biceps, triceps, pecs, abs, and lower.

As he felt her hand brush over the large lump in his boxers, he pulled back from the kiss. Her mouth followed his, though. They were apart for only a moment before she latched onto his bottom lip and began to softly suck. This stilled him until she began to tug at his waist band. He moaned in frustration as he pulled away. Her lips pursued him again, but he turned his head aside. She disregarded this and just kissed him along his jaw line and continued to reach into his shorts.

We need to stop, he whispered, grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away.

she asked. Her grin came though in her voice.

Becaaaah... Because, he began, his voice giving out for a moment as she bit his ear. We can't have a relationship. It'd affect our work. I'd...

She cut him off. Who said anything about a relationship? She licked the shell of his ear to emphasize her point then blew cool air over it.

You mean, you just wanna'...? The surprise in his voice was evident. She liked the way it felt to shock him.

Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?Well... No. I just, never took you for that kind of girl.What kind of girl? You mean like Grace? The last part was clearly poking fun at him.

Sort of.Listen Dick, Anissa freed one of her hands from his grip and touched his face, turning toward her. I'm not normally into the idea of fuck buddies', but I think we've already covered the fact that we lead lives that are far from normal. At the risk of sounding desperate, I'm going to be honest with you. Now that she had his attention, she didn't need to hold his face in position. Instead, she made lazy patterns across his shirt with her finger tips. She could feel the hard muscle beneath. I need to be fucked. Now. If you won't help, I'll do it by myself. His eyes widened, shocked again by her blunt manner of speech. You can watch if you like, she added with a sweet smile, But something tells me you haven't gotten any ass lately either. So, why not help each other out?

He looked at her with a serious, contemplating expression. Just when she thought she'd be left that night with the lonely company of her right hand, his lips came into contact with hers.

He moved so that his body mirrored her kneeling in front of her on the sofa. She grinned into the kiss and felt him grin back. She then moved to straddle his hips again, feeling his hard length press between her legs. Again, she started playing with the elastic around his waist, not really reaching lower, just lightly running her fingers over his skin every now and then.

Mmm hmm hmm! he softly laughed as they kissed.

What is it? she asked in between little pecks.

You taste like ice-cream.

This made Anissa laugh, too. She quickly stopped though, when he continued to relentlessly kiss her.

_His HANDS! Oh God! His HANDS!_ she thought as he touched her. They could touch her in so many different ways. Soft at first, when he massaged her neck, then harder as he stretched her legs (_in preparation for other activities_, she hoped) and now; he held her like he was going to fall off the Earth were he to let go.

Their grins turned into playful nipping and biting. Finally, Anissa slipped her hands down the back of his boxers. Again she cupped his bottom (this time bare) and squeezed. At this, Dick grabbed her hips, grinding her down as he bucked between her legs. A sound came from him that was almost like a growl.

he said breathlessly, then one side of his mouth twisted into a lopsided, grin. I've gotten to know you much better this evening.

She brought their lips back together. Soft at first, but he began to deepen their kiss, cupping the back of her head and parting her lips with his tongue. His other hand began to slide up under her tank top. _He's feisty_, she thought, _And me likey!_

He was so preoccupied with the soft feel of her skin and the taste of her mouth that he didn't notice her hands sneaking around from his rear, over the sides of his thighs, until she wrapped then around his member in a firm grip. In an instant, he bucked up into her and tore his mouth from her with a gasp.

I'm getting to know you pretty well, too, Dick, she said with a cheeky smile.

She felt all of his body go still, except for the pulsing, twitching part in her hands that was growing harder by the second as she rubbed it. His eyes dropped closed, his jaw grew slack, and his head fell back in pure abandon and ecstasy.

Lie down, she commanded. He complied without opening his eyes. Now it's my turn to give you the massage.

Once he was pinned beneath her, she pulled his boxers down just enough to bear him to her. Then slowly, with the fine knowledge of pressure points, she began to massage every part of him between his naval and his thighs; every part except the one he most wanted her to touch. After some squirming and unspoken begging on his part, she made a fist with all her fingers except her thumb. She took that thumb and ran it up the underside of his hard member. He shivered at the sensation, her finger tip barely touching him.

She stroked down his length in the same fashion , pressing extra hard at the base. At that, he let out the breath he was holding in a hard pant. He gazed up at her, wide-eyed, eager to see what she would do next.

Anissa was about to continue when she heard foot steps approaching. Both she and Dick froze. Within moments their team member, Roy, was standing in the door way. The situation could have been harrowing, were it not for the fact that the back of the sofa faced the door way. All Roy could see was Anissa from the shoulders up.

She turned to face him. Dick stayed frozen.

Hey Anissa, said Roy, oblivious to the situation (quite literally) at hand.

Hey Roy. What's up?Nothing. I was just wondering if you've seen Dick. I can't find him anywhere.

She looked off, as if trying to remember something. Well, I haven't seen him for a while, she said. I think he may have gone out. Throughout the conversation she had lightly been rubbing Dick's thigh, brushing against his balls every other moment. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, that he was biting his lip to keep from making a sound. As she denied knowing where he was, she wrapped her hand firmly around his member and began to stroke him hard, from his base to just below his head. At this, his eyes rolled back and he dug his fingers into the couch. He nearly drew blood from biting so hard on his lip. It was all he could do to keep from screaming.

Well, if you see him again, let him know I've started working on the safe guards he's been bugging me about.Sure, I'll let him know. At that moment, she twisted her hand like a cork screw. He deafly bucked into her hand. The sofa still concealed all movement and Roy thought the sound of something moving was Anissa, so he still had no idea what was going on.

All right then. Night 

Roy finally left the door way, walking down the hall and into his room. As soon as she heard his Arsenal's door slide shut, she grinned down at Dick and smiled evilly, squeezing his member extra hard. He gasped and let out a shuddering breath.

I can NOT believe you, he gritted out between his teeth.

She giggled sweetly at his frustration. Oh Dick! she said, delight in her voice. You look so cute when you panic. As she spoke, she lowered her mouth down and licked the pearly drop of pre-cum that had collected at the head of his shaft. She felt his body tense as she continued to suck extremely hard on the tip of his cock. When she slid her mouth down to take in a bit more, he began to push her away.

he grunted, lifting her up, sitting them both up then wiping the sweat from his face.

What's wrong? she asked, hoping he didn't really want to stop.

he replied. It's just..., he forcefully pulled her against his body and leaned his forehead against hers, There are things I want to do to you.

An evil grin now graced his features.

She'd gasped as he grabbed her. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice shocked her. It was a complete 180 degree turn from his earlier domineer. There was still the Dick she'd gotten to know that evening in those eyes, but there seemed clouded by a bit of Nightwing's attitude.

Then why don't you do those things? She emphasized the word do' by firmly rubbing his member. He hissed at the action, jerking at the hips.

he said, sucking on her bottom lip before continuing, I'd rather be in a locked, sound-proof room where we couldn't be interrupted.

She knew he meant one of the bed room, most likely his room, so she slid his boxers back on so that they covered him then stood up. She took him by the hands and lead him out of the Rec. room. After a few moments of walking down the hall, she couldn't resist the way he was smiling darkly at her. So she pulled him into a kiss as she'd done before. This somewhat impeded their progress in getting to his room since it caused him to push her flush against the wall. His hands slipped under her shirt again, and this time all the way up, caressing her breasts, rolling her hard nipple between his fingers.

she gasped as he moved to kiss the spot behind her ear. Your room! This seemed to make him remember what he was doing in the hallway in the first place.

Improvising was Dick's greatest skill, so that's just what he did. He slid his hands down her back, over her bottom, to her thighs. Get up here, he growled, pulling her up. Without having to be told, Anissa wrapped her legs around him and held on tight.

With the added leverage, she wasted no time in bitting and kissing his neck and ear. Each time she bit his skin she would lick it and blow cool air over the spot. Each time she blew cool air, she felt his fingers did into her thighs where he was holding onto her.

Two minutes later, after some stumbling, they had reached his bedroom. When they entered he set her down so she could stand on the floor then turned around to lock the door. Before he turned back around to face her, she had her hands on his hips. He turned around and she mutely pulled off his shirt.

It was pitch black in the room and neither of them could see anything, but she had caught sight of where the bed was when he'd first opened the door and the light from the hall had flowed into the room. In the dark, pulling him by his waist band, she lead him to where she thought the bed to be. When she felt the mattress against the back of her knees she flung him around and threw him down in the center of the bed then crawled on top of his legs. Crawling up his body, she reached his face and claimed his mouth again. This time there was no resistance or hesitation in his actions.

She ran her nails over his torso, kisses following the trail she made she licked his hardened nipple when she came to it, eliciting a quick gasp as she lightly bit it. She continued kissing him down his body until she came to his shorts. She then came back to his face.

she whispered to him.

he replied. His voice had a lazy, dream-like quality to it.

she continued, brushing her lips over his cheek but not kissing him, You said there were things' you wanted to do to me...

At mention of this, his seemingly subdued nature changed.

Oh yes, he growled, sitting up. That slight air of Nightwing was back.  
She felt him bend over, as if reaching for something. When the lamp on his bed side table turned on she realized what he had been reaching for.

There we go, he sighed when the lamp came on. It had a very weak bulb or was on a low level, so it cast a soft glow over the two of them. Anissa might have mistaken it for candle light if she didn't know any better.

In the dim light she could see a dark eagerness in his hooded eyes. They stared into her, traveling down to the swell of her breasts that were still covered by her tank top. Bringing his head down, he nuzzled his nose and brushed his lips between them, lightly kissing his way up her chest and neck to her lips. As his lips moved upward so did his hands up her sides, taking her tank top with them. He broke their tender kiss to pull the piece of clothing over her head.

As soon as the top was off, she flung her arms around him and claimed him in another deep kiss. He inhaled deeply at the skin to skin contact of her supple breasts to his hard chest, her taught nipples pressing into him as she breathed.

Anissa's mind had checked out quite some time ago. Her senses had succumb to him completely the moment he turned on the lights. Once she saw the hungry, menacing look in his eyes, she knew she was his for the taking.

She let out a high pitched sigh as she felt his teeth graze lightly over her collar bone then land a soft bite on her breast. He held on to her breast as he sucked on the spot he bit, pressing his whole face against the supple mound.

Oh Dick! she gasped. The desperation she hadn't been feeling earlier had set in. She desperately wanted him to touch her elsewhere too, but he seemed content staying where he was.

Do you know how long I've been wanting to do this? he asked, running his lips over her other breast. Since I first saw you in that suit of yours that shows off so much of this. He emphasized his point by cupping both her breasts, pushing them upward and squeezing. She arched wantonly into his hands.

Anissa looked down at the bite marks he'd left on her and smiled seductively at him. The suit you love so much might cause some trouble when it comes to hiding those marks you left, she said.

he replied quietly, gazing at her skin, trying to decide where his lips would ravage her next.

Maybe you could try somewhere that's usually covered, she suggested.

Usually covered, hmm? How bout here. As he finished the sentence he clamped down on her nipple with more suction than he'd used thus far.

She nearly screamed with delight. She ran her fingered through his hair, tugging at it with every particularly pleasing swirl of his tongue. She massaged his neck and shoulders, at which he wrapped his arms more tightly around her. It was wonderful, but she wanted more.

Forcefully, Anissa pulled his head away from her breast. Bringing his face to her own, she kissed him with all of her might. When he tried to pull away for a breath she wouldn't let him, holding tight to the back of his head and sucking harder on his tongue. When she finally did let him go he heaved a large breath, taking in as much oxygen as he could. He kept his eyes closed.

She took note of how deliciously beautiful and sexy he looked with his hair in complete disarray and his lips horribly bruised. Opening his eyes, his blue orbs completed the lusty image before her. She couldn't wait any longer.

Take off your pants, she ordered.

He didn't need to be told twice. In seconds his boxers were thrown to one of the far corners of the room. Once they were off he went on top of her again and pressed himself close to her body, close enough that the underside of his hardness pressed flush against her tummy. He gazed at her, eagerly waiting for further instructions.

Now take off my pants.

He slowly laid her on her back. His legs startled her and before taking off her shorts his hands landed higher on her waist. They ran up her sides and came to rest on her breasts again. Anissa sighed blissfully as he rolled them in his palms. gently massaging and adding pressure at all the right moments. Her head fell to the side, exposing a good deal of her neck which he immediately came down upon.

Dick, take off my shorts! she whined lustily.

You sure like giving orders, he said with amusement in his voice as he slid his hands back down her body to rest at her waist band. He kissed down her body as his hands slid down. Stopping at the spot just below her belly button, he looked up at her.

she said, How often do I get to boss you around?

He chuckled softly against her abdomen. Swiftly, he hooked his thumbs over the elastic of her waistband so he could slide her underwear off at the same time as her shorts, and he did, making clothes something they could neither fathom or remember.

He spread her legs and knelt between them. She wanted desperately to wrap her legs around him and pull him into her, but his hips were by her bent knees and his hands were holding her legs there by pressing down on her knee caps. She didn't feel like giving any more as he put it, so she waited patiently for him to continue.

He bent his head down to her. He kept her legs spread with his broad shoulders. With his hands cupping each cheek of her bottom, he spread her folds apart with his thumbs. _God yes! I should be patient more often!_ she thought to herself.

He deeply inhaled her scent and let out an of satisfaction. _Do it Dick! Do it! _she thought as he turned his head to the side to lick some of the wetness that had seeped onto her thigh. Gently, he bit her there. Then he was suddenly kneeling the way he had been before, gazing intently at her.

Touch yourself, he said to her.

Touch yourself, he repeated. You said I could watch.Yes, Dick, but I want you... she replied calmly as she took his sticky length in her hands and guided him toward her entrance.

Please Anissa, he asked sweetly, jerking back his hips rather violently when the tip almost touched her opening. Show me how you like it.

His gaze had become sort of pleading. _Damn. Those eyes are irresistible_, she thought. The last part of what he said had been uttered with such sincerity and severity that she couldn't bring herself to deny him (or herself) any longer.

Closing her eyes, she mutely reached between her spread legs and began to pleasure herself. Dick. You tenacious fuck... she sighed breathlessly as she stroked her clit.

After a few moments she opened her eyes and nearly came from the glorious sight before her. He was looking very much as he did before; his eyes were wide and his chest rose and fell heavily. Her eyes traveled down his body and saw one of his hands wrapped around his cock pulling in long strokes. His other hand gripped firmly onto the inside of her upper thigh, his thumb reaching out every now and then to rub against the lips of her opening. Gently, he swayed, in sync to the rocking motion she made as she stroked herself.

She took in a quick breath at the sight. _Do I look that sexy?_ she wondered.

The small gasp that came from her lips woke him from his trance. His gaze snapped back to her face. For a moment his mouth moved as if he'd forgotten how to talk. Finally, the words came to him. Let me finish, he requested in a whisper.

Mmmm! Yes! she eagerly replied. Though this is what she said, she was enjoying the feeling she was giving herself so much that she didn't stop.

he said with an almost laughing voice, You can stop.

She couldn't hear him. Her eyes had fallen shut again and she was so close...

Just as she neared the point of completion, he took her hand from between her legs. She whined in frustration but was quieted as he brought her fingers to his lips and began to lick them clean. He then proceeded to do the same to her clit. She moaned loudly as he lapped at her.

Several times he licked over her clit with the flat, top side of his tongue. At first, Anissa grabbed at his head and begged him to go faster, but she soon realized that he wouldn't be swayed from his own languid pace. After those cautious, testing, teasing licks he took her clit between his lips and sucked hard. This sent her reeling. As if she'd been struck by a whip, her back snapped up into an arch and she screamed all the air out of her lungs. He held a firmer grip on her hips to keep her body still as he worked his mouth on her.

Anissa's body lowered back to her mattress. She clawed at the sheets since she knew there was nothing she could do to end the splendid torture. There was no manner of persuasion she knew of that could force him to speed up the process. Dick was taking his sweet time, so all she could do was endure. That is, if her body could hold out...

Oh!...Oh!...OH!.. AHH! Another scream tore through her as she felt herself approaching the end. He'd added his hand and was now massaging inside her with both his fingers and his tongue at the same time. At this point, she was so close and he was so deeply concentrating, that he didn't stop her from thrashing about or rolling her hips up toward him.

Finally, Anissa felt a giant flood of pleasure and release. She came and once again her body arched off the bed. As the spasming contractions in her abdomen subsided, she fell limp against the pillows. Dick's attempts to devour her, though, didn't cease. Instead they grew more fierce. He tried to lick up every once of her juicy cum and would have continued had she not grabbed him by a clump of hair on his head and pulled him up to her face.

She could taste herself on his tongue as she crushed her lips to his. Though there was a blatant urgency in their kiss, she felt him holding her very gently, wrapping his arms loosely around her. With his loose hold on on her, Anissa was easily able to roll him onto his back and pin him to the bed.

Dick, you've been stalling, she growled, pressing down on his wrists.

He didn't try to fight her, for he easily could have won. He just smiled up at her her, a soft, naughty, eager smile. Now why would I ever do that? he asked.

You have your reasons, I'm sure.

Gently, she released his wrists and straddled him. She smiled slyly to herself as an evil little plan formed in her mind. Barely touching his skin, she ran her finger tips down his arms from his wrists to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his stomach, and from his stomach to his hard length. When she took a firm hold of him, his whole body jerked to attention, all his muscles tightening at once and becoming as hard as the part of him in her hands. At that, Anissa swelled with more satisfaction and desire than she had all night. She went on with her plan.

Slowly, she guided him to her opening, lowering herself so that only the tip of his cock slid in. As she expected, he tried to thrust up into her, but she pulled away, not allowing him to enter any farther. After a few more tries he caught on to her game and stayed still on his back. _He learns quick_ she thought. _I shouldn't have expected less of the Dark Knight's protege_. Then, as slowly as she let him enter, she began to roll her hips, rubbing the near inside of her, just beyond her lips, creating an unbearable friction over his tip while still stroking the bottom of his shaft with her hands.

Breathy moans, in time with her rocking, began to swell up from deep inside his chest. To Anissa, the sound was intoxicating; it washed over her and told her to keep going. After a few more strokes she released her hands and lowered herself farther onto him, impaling herself as far as she could. At the same time, she increased her density enough to hold him down as she fucked him. This knocked the air from his lungs in a feral yowl of ecstasy. She knew it was because when she increased her density her insides grew considerably tighter. Knowingly, she smiled to herself and continued to slowly roll her hips up and down.

she heard his raspy voice call. Nissa... Aw...You need to get lighter...it...oh...it hurts... Nissa...ah!

She hadn't realized she'd been hurting him. Instantly she brought herself back to her normal mass. Is that better? she asked, gently stroking his face as she continued riding him.

he responded. Then in a flash he'd flipped her over so that he was on top of her. he sighed as he arched his back and slammed his pelvis up, burying himself at an angle that gave Anissa far more pleasure than before.

A near scream tore through her body at the sensation. _That bastard!_ she thought. _He wasn't in pain! He was impatient! ...Oh well._ Who was she to complain when he was giving her the greatest pleasure she'd had all year?

He slowly circled his hips, pulled out, slammed in, then circled again. All Anissa could do was lay there as he ravaged her. Well, that wasn't all she could do. In fact, she was wrapping her legs around his waist as tight as she possibly could, moaning and clawing the hell out of him; her nails left little marks along his upper back. Currently, he'd changed the angle of his hips and softened his thrusts, but the new angle hit her in the same mind-blowing spot with every thrust, hurling her closer and closer to her end. She gripped his shoulder blades for dear life, digging her nails down into his flesh with ever thrust. _He'll have welts in the morning_, she thought. _He will have welts and I won't be able to walk_.

Soon Anissa felt the familiar tightening inside herself that told her she was going to come. Dick's breath hitched in his throat.

Come for me Nissa. Come on... Yes! Tighter! His mantra droned on in hushed tones until Anissa could hold back no longer.

oHHHHHH, DICK! AHHH! she cried out as she came.

She felt him come also, moments later, wildly bucking into her, his whole body shuddering in release. With the last bit of energy he possessed he was able to roll off of her and onto his back.

he rasped, reaching out and pulling her body on top of his and wrapping his arms around her. She heaved exhausted breaths against his chest. Once she had stopped panting she looked up at his face. He had the most delighted grin spread across it. There was a slightly cartoonish quality that it had. She laughed at the sight. he asked, severely perplexed.

she said once she was able to speak. You just look really pleased.I am, he blissfully sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Anissa gazed at his face. He really did look pleased, especially with the corner of his mouth still turned up. Unfortunately, as adorable and peaceful as he looked, she could not leave him alone. Crawling a little farther up his body and planted a soft kiss on his chin. He gave a slight hum of a approval. She then grazed her teeth down his chin and throat and firmly bit his neck with her two front teeth.

he yelped, jumping up. What the hell was that for?

Anissa merely giggled. I couldn't help myself. He gave her a strange look. Oh come on! she said in an exasperated manner. As he sat up she came to a seated potion on his lap. Need I remind you what you did to me? She moved her legs so she could kneel and raise her torso as she pointed to the bite marks on her breasts. His goofy smile returned as he admired his handy work. Besides, your costume comes all the way up to your neck.

A moment passed before his hands came up to cup her breasts. She arched into his hands and began to bite and suck his neck. She heard him let out soft moans as she gently (and sometimes not so gently) bit him. Soon she felt one of his hands move down her side, pressing a bit too hard into the spot where she'd hurt herself earlier that day. She flinched away. He noticed.

This still hurting you? he asked, gently rubbing his hand over her side.

she said, doing her best to avoid his eyes and not wince. He gave her a look that seemed to say, _Uh-huh. Riiiiiiiight._

You sure you don't want to go check if...

She silenced him with a kiss. Gently she ran her hands through his hair and tugged at clumps near his neck. I'm fine, she said when she was done. It just hurts a little bit.All right, he said, giving up on getting her to go to the Med. bay. She saw a new thought crossed his mind as his expression changed. His hand wandered farther down her body. Does this hurt? he asked, inserting two fingers in her.

Anissa let out a surprised little gasp. she said, twirling some strands of his hair between her fingers. That feels fine.How bout this? he asked, rubbing against her clit, hard.

With a low moan, she clutched Dick's head to her shoulder, raking her fingers wildly through his locks.

With his hand he brought her to a state of panting. He sweetly kissed and brushed his lips against her neck, not leaving a single mark, as she eagerly rocked against his fingers.

As she felt her self nearing climax again, she turned his head and kissed him. The kiss was slow and calm, with a laziness about it. This kiss was going at the same speed as Dick's hand, taking its time in what it was doing.

Just when she came, she ended the kiss and let out a high pitched sigh. She rested her forehead against his as the waves of pleasure washed over her. This time he kissed her, for a shorter time than before. He pulled away when he felt her spasms lessen, tugging gently at her bottom lip with his teeth. When the tremors subsided and he took his fingers out, she slumped onto his lap. He softly chuckled at her exhaustion.

You had enough? he asked, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

For now, she responded nuzzling his chest.

Yeah, me too, he said as he yawned.

She perked her head up. You sleepy, Sexy?A little. He looked at the clock and groaned. he said, pulling her with him to lay down. We have to be up in a few hours.Mmm... Okay, she responded groggily.

After he laid her down and tangled their limbs together in a way that looked awkward but was remarkably comfortable. Anissa didn't bother herself with wondering about how he was so suspiciously skilled. Instead, her final thought before falling asleep was, _Damn, that was a great pay day..._


End file.
